


You're Still Gone

by viridianaln9



Series: Hearts and Damages [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Earthquakes, Kids see eveyrthing, Meddling, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Frerin is curious about his Father, Bella decided to take him to Erebor. Thorin gets a surprise. Still need to read the one before to understand.





	You're Still Gone

**You’re Still Gone **

_Modern Middle Earth _

Erik had come to the outside to get some air, he had just gotten into another argument with Bella. He had tried to convince her to take her son over to Erebor, it would be fair that her son learned about his family on the paternal side. It had not ended well.

“Grandpa!” he turned to see Frerin standing there and part of him knew that it was in part his fault that the little boy was here without his Father. Frerin looked too much like Thorin too. He had seen Bella not able to see her son’s eyes for the first two years of his life because of the reminder. Now the little five-year-old was all Bella in personality and Thorin’s stubbornness and looks. 

“My little hobbit.” He said.

“That’s me, Grandpa Erik,” Frerin said and Erik carried him.

“‘Now, what are you doing out here?”

“Momma is crying, why does she cry?” Frerin asked.

“Well, he misses someone very dearly.”

“Do you think she misses my Daddy?” Frerin asked. Erik looked at him with surprise in his eyes. Frerin had been asking more and more about his Father, Bella had told him Thorin’s name and that he had to be away. He also knew that he was named after his Uncle. This was mainly the reason that he wanted Bella to visit Erebor was that he knew there was the information of Thorin Oakenshield in the museum and is his son just knew him as history not knowing the truth that his father was in another century. It was the least that he could do.

“Your Daddy?”

“Uh-huh, I saw his drawing, Momma drew him.” Frerin told him. “She has no pictures.”

“Would you like to see him, your Daddy?”

“Yes, mum won’t be sad anymore.” Frerin said. Erik nodded at him; he knew there was only a thing he could do.

“Very well dear boy.” Erik said.

#

Inside the home, Bella was trying to clear her tears. She hated crying knowing that it wouldn’t help her.

“You know, he is just trying to help.”

“I know Uncle Charles, I just wished he would understand.” Bella said but sighed. “Unfortunately, he is right, it’s not fair to Frer to keep him from his Father’s legacy. Is not like someone is going to take him away.”

“We’ll go with you.” Charles told her. He could admit that his husband was correct on this one.

“I really don’t want to go and tell him that he was correct.” Bella said with a laugh causing Charles to laugh as well.

“Well we can let him suffer for a bit.” Charles said.

#

_A Few Months Later _

Bella was holding a bit tightly to Frenrin as they walked around the city of Erebor. Her Uncle Charles was correct things had changed. Before she had gone on the adventure it had been one of those not exactly big player towns. Now it was one of the biggest players in the world stage up there with Gondor and Rivendell.

“Wow mummy look?” he said trying to run toward the shops. Bella had to keep up with her child.

“There’s a museum.” Charles said.

“I guess if you want to learn that would be easiest.” Bella said “Frerin, we are going to the museum.”

“Yay!” Frerin raised both of his hands in the air in happiness, Bella tried to walk as slowly as she could to try an avoid it. As they got to the front of the museum, she tried not to have a panic attack as she was inside the Mountain, going through the front gates was one thing but getting inside was sort of like a panic attack ready to happen. She felt her hands starting to shake a bit as she tried to ignore the memories in her mind.

#

_Erebor _

Thorin was speaking with Dain and some of the other Dwarf Lords when they brought it up.

“It has been brought to our attention that our King is alone.” One of them began, he was stopped by Thorin standing up. Dain felt bad for the Counselor.

“I would think very hard about my next words counselor. I have made it clear that I will not enter an arrange marriage as my One has been taken from me.” Thorin snapped, that shut them up as they all knew the story and the ones that had been there known. The Queen who was lost taken by time.

“I…” The Councilor was not able to finish as the ground began to shake. It was just a few minutes, but it happened once it stopped Thorin and Dain ran outside the meeting room.

It took them a few minutes to get to their destination, he knew that Dis, Fili and Kili would be in the Throne room today to listen to petitions while he was in the meeting room with the Council and Balin. As he opened the doors was shocked to see the room empty.

“Uncle Thorin!” Kili screamed and Thorin looked up at him, his family seemed to be around something.

“Are you alright, where are the people?” Thorin asked.

“We had finished with the last petition when the shaking started, but you really want to see this.” Fili said. Thorin walked over to the Throne, when his family parted to show something or someone that surprised them. Thorin looked at the being and froze, standing in front of him was a child bit it had hobbit feet with dark curls and light skin, what struck him were the eyes as if he was looking into a mirror. He went to his knees and spoke when his voice came back.

“Who are you?” he asked. The boy seemed scared but answered all the same.

“My name is Frerin Baggins.” He said and Thorin felt as if his heart was going to come out of his chest.

“Really, where are your parents?” Thorin asked.

“I don’t know, I want my Mummy.” He said, Frerin was scared as he didn’t know what was going on, he had been looking at a shinning rock and suddenly he was inside this place with people had never seen and he looked different but he knew that he had to ask for her, his Mummy had told him to give information to ask for help.

“My Mummy’s name is Belladonna Baggins.” Frerin said and he ignored the gasp. Thorin was looking at the child and at the same time felt the punch in the heart, but he had to know.

‘Where were you?”

“My Mummy and Grandpa Charles took me to a Museum in Erebror an’ I want’d too see the shiny rock but Mummy ran out the room and Gran…pa Charles told me she was okay, but I know she’s not and…and.” Frerin said and he felt tears come to his eyes. Thorin carried him and he just let the tears flow because he was scared.

In Thorin’s mind everything was turning, he was holding his son, he was sure. Bella had been gone for Five Years and here, he was holding proof of her in this little boy.

“I’ll help you find her.” He said.

“Who are you?” Frerin asked.

“My name is Thorin.” He said, Frerin open his eyes incredibly wide.

“You have my Daddy’s name; Mummy doesn’t speak of him much because she gets sad.” Frerin confided and Thorin nodded.

“Well, we can make her not unhappy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments, kudos.  
The next installment will have, what the heck happened?


End file.
